


Shy

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Patrick was shy about letting Claude see him naked.  He was just... okay, he was a little shy.  Only a little.  Now it was becoming A Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Blackhawks/Flyers game on October 21st (Hawks won 4-0).
> 
> I do not represent the people presented as characters in this fanfic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives.

Pat hadn’t expected to Claude to come by after the Hawks shut the Flyers out, especially when Pat himself had scored 2 of the 4 goals.  But, then again, maybe he should have.  They hadn’t had the chance to see each other since before their respective training camps had started, family and team obligations be damned, and they wouldn’t be playing each other again until the end of March.  Maybe they could sneak some time together during the Christmas break, and a few moments alone at All Star Weekend, but those were still _months_ away.

 

Pat wanted to see Claude, he did.  But when they’d parted ways at the end of summer, Claude had been more and more persistent about Pat taking off _everything_ when they’d fool around, and trying to keep the lights on or the blinds open when Pat did agree to get naked.  Claude had been sending increasingly bare snapchats, too, and Pat could read where this was heading.

 

It’s not that Pat was _shy_ about letting Claude see him naked.  It’s just… he was a little shy.  And it was becoming A Thing.

 

Once Claude knocked on the front door, and Pat let him in, he didn’t waste any time.  Claude’s lips were on his right away, strong hands pressing against Pat’s shoulders until his back was against the wall.  The door slammed shut behind them, probably aided by a well-placed kick.

 

Pat kissed back, opening his mouth to Claude’s tongue and fisting his hands in the fabric over Claude’s hips.  He moaned softly when Claude pressed a thigh between Pat’s legs, grinding up against his cock.

 

“Off,” Claude grunted, breaking the kiss and pulling at Pat’s shirt.

 

“You first,” Pat replied, holding the hem of his shirt down with one hand and pulling the back of Claude’s up with the other.  Claude grinned, the hole in his smile where he’d lost a tooth hopelessly endearing.  He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in the direction of Pat’s couch.

 

“Bedroom,” Pat said, kissing Claude quickly to head-off any attempts to get his own shirt off.  Claude always got distracted when there was the mention of a bed nearby.

 

True to form, Claude grabbed Pat’s hand and tugged him down the hall, pushing the door to Pat’s bedroom open.  Pat pulled the door closed behind them, blocking out the light from the hall.  With the bare amounts of light coming through the window, Pat could just barely make out his face and the lines of his torso.  Dark enough for Pat to take off his shirt, then.

 

He pulled his tee over his head, throwing it onto the ground.  As soon as his vision cleared, he saw Claude making for the lamp next to the bed.  Pat squawked, taking an abortive step forward.

 

Claude turned and looked at him.

 

“Keep the lights off,” Pat said, walking over to Claude and taking his hands.

 

“Why?” Claude asked, ducking down an inch to brush his lips over the side of Pat’s neck.

 

“We always do it with the lights off,” Pat replied.  He knew it wasn’t really an answer, but there wasn’t real answer he could give.

 

Claude sighed, his breath ghosting over Pat’s skin and making him shiver.  “And I’d like to do it once where I can see you.”

 

Pat flushed pink, digging a hand into the curls at the back of Claude’s head.  “You can see me now.”

 

“It’s not the _same_ ,” Claude groaned, sliding his hands down Pat’s sides and around to cup his ass.  Pat swallowed a moan, resisting the urge to rock forward against Claude.  Seems like Pat wasn’t the only one who could take advantage of weaknesses.

 

“Come on, isn’t it kinda… sexy?” Pat tried.  “You can only feel, you can’t see as well, so you focus on everything else…”

 

“Is that what you like?” Claude finally raised his head, meeting Pat’s eyes as well as he could in the dark.  “You don’t want to be able to see me?”

 

“No!” Pat said immediately.  “No, of course I want to see you.”

 

“So you don’t want me to see you.”

 

“No,” Pat said, much less firmly than before.

 

Claude chuckled and shook his head.  “You think I’m gonna be so disgusted I’ll lose my boner?  Your hair’s the worst part and I can see that when you’re wearing clothes.”

 

“Hey,” Pat snapped, running a hand over his hair.

 

Claude reached back and flicked on the lamp while Pat was distracted.

 

Pat scowled at him.  Claude just grinned.

 

“See?  Not so bad,” Claude said, sliding his hands over Pat’s hips, dipping under the waistband of his sweats.

 

“Shut up,” Pat muttered, and kissed Claude again to make sure he would.  Claude pushed Pat onto his back on the bed, climbing up to straddle his hips to keep him in place.  He ran his hand down Pat’s chest, tracing the lines of his muscles, running his fingers over one nipple and then the other as he went past.

 

Pat tried to keep up his glare, even as little shocks traveled down his spine.  He let a moan slip out when Claude caught his nipple between thumb and forefinger, twisting gently.

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Claude muttered, his eyes darting over Pat’s face and his chest, then back up to meet his eyes.  Pat blushed, and turned his head to the side so he was staring at the wall instead of up at Claude.

 

Claude didn’t let that deter him, though.  He started to grind down against Pat, both their pants still on, drawing a soft moan out of Pat.  He bit his lip, trying to keep any other noises at bay.  Claude grinned and slid back so he was sitting over Pat’s thighs, instead, and tugged the waist of Pat’s sweats down.

 

“Claude,” Pat said quietly, peeking over at him.  Claude grinned, and pulled down Pat’s underwear, too, tucking them under his balls.

 

“So good to finally see you,” Claude murmured, ducking down to press a kiss to a scar on Pat’s hip.  “But are you even going to look at me?”

 

“Claude,” Pat said again, more like pleading this time.  “I…”

 

“Shhh…” Claude wrapped a hand around Pat’s cock, stroking slowly from root to tip.  Pat moaned loudly, his back arching; Claude watched the shift of muscles hungrily.  He slid his hand back down.  Pat squirmed, digging his head back into the pillows.

 

“Look at me,” Claude said, leaning down and flicking his tongue over the head of his cock.  “C’mon, watch me.”

 

Pat turned his head enough that he could see Claude, poised with the tip of Pat’s cock barely an inch from his lips.

 

“If you look away from me, I’ll stop,” Claude told him.  Pat opened his mouth to protest, but only a deep groan came out as Claude took the head into his mouth.  He sucked hard, sliding down a little further, before pulling up again and licking over the slit.

 

Pat bucked up a little, the movement stymied by Claude’s hands gripping his hips, and threw an arm over his eyes.

 

Claude pulled away immediately.  Pat bit his lip and slid his arm up, so he could peer down at Claude again.  Claude held his gaze as he sunk down again, taking Pat’s cock deeper into his mouth.  Pat didn’t look away.  He was panting, hips twitching up, eyes blazing blue down at Claude.

 

He took more into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly.  Claude slid a hand up Pat’s chest, tracing the contours of his abs and up to his pecs.

 

“Claude,” Pat moaned again, bringing a hand down to fist in Claude’s hair.  He had that breathy quality to his voice that meant he was close to coming; Claude felt a surge of pride at getting him there so fast.  He swallowed around Pat’s cock as much as he could, sucking harder.  Pat’s hand tightened in his hair, pulling a little, making Claude moan around him.

 

With a shocked groan, Pat came into Claude’s mouth.  He pulled back a little, doing his best to swallow as Pat sunk back into the bed.

 

Claude pushed himself up, dislodging Pat’s hand in his hair, until he was straddling Pat’s stomach again.  He unbuttoned his jeans, tugging the fly open just enough to pull his cock out.  He pumped himself quickly, one hand braced on Pat’s shoulder.  Pat’s chest was heaving, his stomach brushing against the back of Claude’s hand on every stroke.  He was staring up at Claude with wide eyes, his pink mouth open, tongue flicking over his bottom lip.

 

It took barely half a dozen strokes before Claude groaned deeply and came all over Pat’s chest.  He fell to the Pat’s side and watched Pat.  He was staring down at his chest, at Claude’s come standing out stark on his tan skin.

 

Claude yawned.  “It’s a good look on you.”

 

Pat flushed, and it spread down his chest.  Claude grinned.  He’s never letting Pat turn out the lights again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember who prompted this, but someone did. it was probably my partner.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr (somethingnerdythiswaycomes)


End file.
